


summer in skyhold

by fightmecorypheus (alex_archer)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/fightmecorypheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”<br/>a prompt from thetrashhero.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer in skyhold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a trash hero (austinachievers)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+trash+hero+%28austinachievers%29).



For a fortress in the middle of the Frostbacks, Skyhold was boiling. Today was one of the hottest days for the Inquisition, and there were agents and scouts louging around in half armor, fanning themselves with whatever they could find. The tavern was selling out on cold beer and wine, and the mages had set up a giant ice block in the tower.

And yet, the Inquisition’s Commander still trained in the courtyard. Near forcing some recruits to spar with him. Several of the soldiers had stripped to just trousers, but Cullen had yet to remove his shirt, and Dorian hated it.

The Mage watched from one of the fences, where he was perched eating an apple. The heat wasn’t as bad for him as it was all these Southerners. Of course, he still wore naught but his trousers and a thin tunic. His pant legs were rolled up to his knees, and he had already unlaced the front of his shirt.

Watching the Commander hack and slash at the young men with wooden swords was helping to keep his mind off the heat. He and Varric had a bet on whether the former Templar would strip any more. He was betting on small clothes, a far cry from what would probably happen.

“Dorian! Come on!” His attention was brought back when Cullen called out to him, beckoning for him to join. The soldiers he was practicing with were helping each other off the field, clearly needing cool drink and rest. The Commander was smiling, his eyes gleaming with too much excitement.

It was unnatural. Of course Dorian had to take the bait. He lept off the fence and dragged his staff behind him. He entered the ring and came to face the Ferelden before him. An eyebrow raising, he engaged, “Are you sure you want to do this, Commander?”

To Dorian’s - and the rest of the Inquisition’s - surprise, Cullen swiftly pulled hist tunic off over his head. Dorian’s breath nearly caught at the sight of Cullen’s tousled hair and gleaming chest. The man’s muscles actually rippled when he moved. “If you’re afraid, I’ll take it easy…” Cullen taunted.

“Well, the distraction might put me off, but I’ll do my best!” Dorian smiled, spinning his staff and letting loose a small blast of ice. The fight began.

Each man swirled around the ring, sending blows and casts at the other at every chance. Dorian flipped and spun, avoiding Cullen’s strikes with ease. The Commander however, seemed to be struggling with the Mage’s excitement. He used his shield to block most of the magic, but several of Dorian’s spells hit him anyway. It was a good thing Dorian hadn’t been using any dangerous magic, though Cullen grew more fierce with every blow.

They closed the distance between them and parried until Dorian had knocked both the shield and sword from Cullen’s grasp. They were fighting too close now, and neither was relenting. Dorian was unable to use the full extent of his staff, so he resorted to fighting with melee. The Commander threw punch after punch, and Dorian block each with his staff. It seemed as though, against all odds, Cullen would be the victor of this match.

The entirety of the courtyard had gathered to watch, some of Skyhold’s inhabitants leaned out of windows to gawk. Both men still fought intensely, but Dorian saw an out. Cullen had backed him up against the edge of the ring, pressing him against the fence. Dorian pulled up his leg and used the wood as a base, pushing off and spinning around Cullen to land behind him. He took Cullen into a hold, locking the man underneath his staff. He pulled up and Cullen had no way out.

“I yield! I yield!” Cullen breathed heavily, raising his arms in defeat. A roar broke out around them, and the crowd began to clap. The attention was lost on Dorian, however. His mind was on the Commander’s bare skin. Cullen’s back was pressed up against his torso, their skin touching where Dorian’s shirt was undone. He felt his chest heave with exhaustion.

Cullen pushed Dorian’s staff away from his neck, breaking the Mage’s reverie, and turned to face him. The Ferelden’s face was red and his entire body shook with his breathing. A large smile was across his face, “Well fought, Dorian.”

Dorian took the compliment, feigning a smile as well. His former enthusiasm was gone, that moment of intimacy had taken it away, “You as well. I never thought Ferelden’s could be so talented!”

Cullen laughed and went to slap Dorian’s shoulder. But when he took a step forward, his stride faltered and he fell. His body turned to fall directly into Dorian’s arms, and the Mage had no choice but to catch him. He fell to the ground underneath the other man’s weight, a cloud of dust swirling up around them. It was for only a few seconds, but it felt like forever. Cullen was laying flat across Dorian, his face nuzzled in his chest.

Dorian had no choice but to stay there for that moment, until Cullen’s eyes fluttered back open. He mumbled and reached around to get a ‘foothold’. The Commander lifted himself onto his arms and he fully assessed the situation.

“What happened?” Cullen asked, eyes wide.

“You fainted…straight into my arms,” Dorian answered, his gaze wandering down. He suddenly became very aware of a tightness in his trousers, which he knew Cullen must have noticed. His first instinct was to belittle it, “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Cullen laughed, the tension instantly gone. The former Templar picked himself off the Mage. Once he had gotten to his feet, he held a hand down to assist Dorian to his. It was then that he clapped a hand down on Dorian’s shoulder, and then he broke off the interaction. Cullen turned to gather his things, nodding and smiling at those still gathered around the ring. The Commander hurried off to his tower, leaving Dorian confused in the dust.


End file.
